planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
AP30 Shredder
} |Align= } |Name = AP30 Shredder |Image = AP30 Shredder.png |Description = The AP30 Shredder machine gun is capable of inflicting sustained and accurate damage with its 30mm armor piercing rounds. |Can Use = Liberator |Empire = NS |Fire Rate = 800 |MaxDamage = 200/75 |MinDamage = 143/175 |DamageType = Gatling Guns |Velocity = 600 |Reload Speed = 2s |Ammunition = 50/600 |Vehicle Accuracy = 0.2/0.1 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Cert Cost = Default |SC Cost = Default}} The AP30 Shredder is a fast firing belly machine gun capable of dealing sustained damage to all target types, available to the Liberator by default. Attachments Effectiveness Tactics The shredder is the default belly gun of the liberator. This gun is best used against enemy aircraft and vehicles. It requires you to take some risks because its maximum damage range goes up to 75 meters and it will hit its minimum damage at 150 meters. But once you dare to get close and consistently hit your bullets you are capable of outputting the second highest damage per second of any gun in the game. The highest DPS is done by the CAS30 Tank Buster. The AP30 Shredder has a slightly tighter angle so your pilot needs to aim you better at the target than with any other gun. Due to the fact that it is a bullet hose you can use it well at long range as well, but remember, don't sit at mid-range because you will not deal as much damage as you would at short-range, and you will also not have the safety of being far away. Combat guide Tanks — Hover above them at low altitude and if the situation allows it soften the target with the CAS30 Tank Buster before using the Shredder. Mosquitoes — Mosquitoes have an overall slim profile, so skilled aiming and side-on shots of the Mosquito will be your best chance. Reavers — Reavers have the biggest overall profile and thus are the easiest of the three ESFs to hit. Despite this, they have the highest damage per second. Scythes — Scythes have the smallest frontal profile, which can make them extremely difficult to hit if the pilot attacking you keeps their distance. However, a skilled Liberator pilot can manipulate a Scythe into exposing its under or top side, providing an easier area to hit. ESFs in general — Short-range will provide the best chance for the Shredder to successfully land hits. This especially important since ESFs have far greater accuracy, and can damage a Liberator from outside its effective range. Fleeing towards allied forces or achieving a higher altitude than the attacking ESF are effective strategies. Liberators — With the Shredder, a Liberator can easily engage another Liberator from long-range, as Liberators present as large targets, and the traits of the Shredder allow for easier leading and can prevent the enemy's Nanite Auto Repair System from functioning by frequently causing damage, as damage will prevent Nanite Auto Repair from working for 12 seconds. Galaxies — Galaxies present a very large target. But along with their size, a Galaxy comes with a lot of health, as well as it's ability to severely damage other vehicles by colliding with them. So keeping your distance is recommended, since many players have been know to use Galaxies as ramming machines, and will deliberately seek out and collide with enemy aircraft and vehicles to destroy them, crippling armies. Anti-Aircraft Vehicles, Maxes, and Phalanx Turrets — Quite often these defenses can be destroyed if there is only one active, such as a lone Burster Max, Skyguard, or Aspis Phalanx Turret. However, if there are more than one of such a unit, a Liberator can quickly be overwhelmed and destroyed. Analyzing the battle and predicting where AA units will be looking can turn the fight in a Liberator's favor, by planing new routes in order to avoid AA fire for as long as possible and take down the enemy's defenses bit by bit. This may not work in a large fight, where new units will constantly be spawned, and engineers will repair what becomes damaged. In this case, several Liberators will be needed. Upgrades The AP30 Shredder has a couple of upgrade paths you can follow. Getting either/both Thermal optics and 2x optics. Thermal helps you see through smoke and at night, and 2x is a good average zoom level. You also have the choice between extended mags and faster reloads, however Extended mags are almost always better. At max rank you will have 70 rounds in one magazine, and if you utilize the Shredder's highest damage level at short-range, you will be able to get a Sunderer to burning state with one magazine. The Extended magazines are also better for hit and run tactics, which is usually necessary in large battles, where a careless Liberator can be destroyed in seconds by combined AA fire. Ribbons and Medals With any vehicle weapon, it is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with a vehicle weapon. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the vehicle weapon. Ribbons Medals Category:Vehicle Weapons‏‎